


193: “You come to my room and woke me up at 4am, to cuddle?”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [193]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Fluffy, Gay, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Higurashi Souta/Kohaku
Series: 365 [193]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	193: “You come to my room and woke me up at 4am, to cuddle?”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EpicKiya722](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/gifts).



**193: “You come to my room and woke me up at 4am, to cuddle?”**

* * *

“Hey. Hey. Hey. HEY." 

“AHHH!” Kohaku shrieked as he fell off the bed. He groaned shortly afterwards rubbing the bruise forming from where he banged his forehead against the wall as he fell down. “What time is it?” 

Sōta stopped fixing the covers around him as he settled in the now abandoned bed glancing back to the clock, “4:04.”

Kohaku nodded before pausing. Slowly pulling himself upwards until he was seated on his bed again, now fully looking Sōta in the eyes “What are you doing here at 4 am?"

"I wanted to cuddle and you were in here so I came in here."

"You came to my room and woke me up at 4am, to cuddle?”

"Yes. Now cuddle me."

"Annoying brat."

"Well I'm your annoying brat."


End file.
